The Random Section
by felinerx
Summary: Toilets? Rubbish? Carnivals? Sasuke and Kisame had a SON! WTF is going on? A crossover involving MANY animes and some OCs! WARNING: Contains swearing and random crap, do not read if you are likely to die of laughter, or if you have a faint heart.
1. The Beginning of HELL!

Me: I have this on quizilla

**Me: I have this on quizilla! It took me forever to change the astrix thingies into dashes, but I got there in the end! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning……Of Hell!!**

Ichigo: AGH OMG FUCK IT IM LEAVING!!

Naruto: -looks up from the floor- …huh…OMG NO DONT GO!! -grabs Ichigo's leg-

Ichigo: NARUTO LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!

Naruto: YOU CALLED YOUR OWN MUM A BITCH!!

-door opens-

Sasuke: Hey guys mind if I drink from your toilet? OMG WTF ARE YOU DOING!!

Ichigo: -kicks Naruto-

Naruto: -falls in the toilet-

Sasuke:…YAY!! NARUTO FLAVOURED TOILET!!

Ichigo: …you guys…are so stupid…ONLY ITACHI FLAVOURED TOILETS ARE GOOD!! -hearts in eyes-

Sasuke-Naruto: -run around the house with toilet water in their mouths-

-BOOM-

Ichigo:…WTF WTF WAS THAT!?

Some Random Guy: CMON IM GONNA KICK YER ASS!! GET YOUR GAME ON!!

Ichigo: Wtf……-goes outside- OMG JAIDEN!! -glomps him-

Jaiden: OMG LEMME GO I GOTTA DUEL CHAZZ!!

Ichigo: OMG CHAZZ!! -glomps him-

Chazz: OMG Get off me! Jaiden must see the light!!

Ichigo: I thought you were over th-

-CRASH-

Ichigo: NARUTOOOOOO!!

Naruto: IT WAS SASUKE!!

Sasuke: IT WAS NARUTO!!

Ichigo: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP DRINKING FROM THE DAMN TOILET!!

Naruto+Sasuke: BUT WE LIKE IT!!

Ichigo: ONLY ITACHI FLAVOURED TOILETS ARE GOOD!!

Some Uchiha: KISAME! IF YOU DON'T GET ME SOME ICE-CREAM I'LL USE THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ON YOU!!

Some Guy: NO GET IT YOURSELF!!

Ichigo: OMG ITACHI!! -glomps him-

Itachi: ……OH CMON!! WASN'T THAT NIGHT ENOUGH FOR YOU??

Naruto-Sasuke: -come outside dripping with toilet water- What night?

Sasuke: OMG BIG BRO!! -spazzes-

Chazz: OMG LIL BRO!! -hugs Sasuke-

-

-

-

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

-

-

-

Everyone except Chazz, Itachi and Sasuke: WTF!? –spazzes-

Ichigo: XX

Jaiden: 0.o

Kisame: --

Naruto: 0.0

Ichigo: LIL BRO?!

Jaiden: WTF I THOUGHT YOU ONLY HAD BIG BROS!!

Chazz: -walks behind a boulder- OMG SAKE!! -grabs the boxes of sake and takes them inside Ichigo's house-

Ichigo: STAY OUTTA MY HOUSE!!

Chazz: -picks up the phone and dials a few numbers- Hello? Bastian? Alexis? Cyrus? Hassleburry? Aster? Addicus? Goku? Krillan? Fanta? Ryang? Goodfellow? Yuri? Pain? Kagome? Inuyasha? -says a few more names- There's gonna be a party come here right now!!

Some Random Pervy Voice: A party? Are there going to be lots of cute high school girls?

Another Random Voice: -bonk- Shigure you're the most perverted person I know besides my brother……

And Another Random Voice: YUKIIIIIII!! YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!!

-three guys walk out of the forest-

Purple Haired Guy: Ayame……just what I need…

-a guy with silver hair runs out of the forest and glomps the purple haired guy-

Guy with orange hair: WHO INVITED THE IDIOT PERV?!

Jaiden: Who are you guys?

Guy with a pervy voice: I'm Shigure Sohma, the guy with silver hair is Ayame Sohma, the guy Ayame just glomped is Yuki Sohma and the guy with the temper is Kyo Sohma.

Kyo: WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID DOG?!

Shigure: Nothing!! Nothing!!

(Me: yay Fruits Basket characters!! Yuki and Kyo rule!! And if you don't know what Fruits basket is…well…damn you…)

Ichigo: OMG YOU GUYS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR AGES!

Shigure: ICHIGO!! YOU LIL DEVIL!! HOW'VE YOU BEEN??

Naruto: You know these guys sis?

Ichigo: Yup!

Chazz: How?

Ichigo-Shigure: It's a secret!

-a girl runs out of the forest-

The Girl: You guys!! -pants- wait up!!

Ichigo: Who are you?

Shigure: Oh yes this is Tohru she's living with us now!

Ichigo: 0.0 -pulls Tohru aside and whispers to her- Keep an eye on Shigure. He's a perv and likes to perv on high school girls.

Tohru: I know but it doesn't bother me. Besides if he tries perving I'll hug him and kick him out.

Ichigo: You know about the Zodiac?!

Tohru: Yep! On the first day I started living with them I accidentally found out!

Ichigo: --

**The Next Day**

-Ichigo walks into the kitchen after waking up and sees rubbish built up higher than her-

Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO IN HERE WHILE I WAS ASLEEP??

-Itachi walks in-

Itachi: OMG WTF HAPPENED IN HERE!?

Ichigo: Itachi?! What are you doing here?!

Itachi: I decided to be gay and I slept with Sasuke.

Ichigo: OMG NOOO!! DIDN'T THAT NIGHT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!

-Naruto and Sasuke swim out of the rubbish pile-

Naruto+Sasuke: WHAT NIGHT?!

Ichigo: It's a secret! NOW GET YER ASSES INTO GEAR AND CLEAN THIS MESS!!

Naruto: I don't wanna clean it up! -goes outside and rolls in a pile of dog poop-

Sasuke: Neither do I!! -goes and drinks from the toilet again-

Ichigo: XX

Itachi: --

-Chazz walks in the kitchen-

Chazz: PARTY TONIGHT!! YEAH!!

Ichigo: IF SOMEONE DOESN'T CLEAN UP THIS MESS THERE ISN'T GONNA BE A PARTY!!

Chazz: Jaiden! Yuki! Tohru! Kyo! Come clean up this mess!

-Jaiden, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo walk in-

All of Them: OMG!! XX

Ichigo: WHEN DID YOU ALL START LIVING IN MY HOUSE? OMG! –spazzes- …OH WHATEVER!! Start cleaning! It needs to be done by 5pm!

Tohru: -checks the time- It's 4pm what are we gonna do? -spazzes-

Itachi:…She has a point…it's 4pm…I KNOW! -takes out a mobile phone and dials a number- Hello? I need all of Akatsuki here right now…

Jaiden: oookay… Let's go to the carnival while we're waiting!

Everyone except the Sohmas: YEA!!

Shigure: We'll just stay here we hate carnivals right boys?

Yuki: umm right…

Kyo: Yeah whatever…

Ayame: Right! Yukiiiiii! Let's bond today!

Yuki: XX…On second thought…I'll come…

Shigure: EEEHHHHHH??

Ichigo: Yuki doesn't go and I stay here to keep Ayame off his case. Deal?

Shigure: Deal!

**Me: Whahaha!! Right after I post this I'm going to change all the astrix thi****ngies to dashes in the next chapter!!**

**Ichigo: If you were wondering who I am, I'm Naruto's sister, Neko-chan's OC. I'm not ever this retarded either. –scowls and glares at me-**

**Me: Ehehe…-tries to ignore her-**


	2. The Party:::Well Sorta

Me: YUSH

**Me: YUSH! Pagebreaks aren't working D: SO ANYWAY! Chapter 2 get ready for more random crap!!**

**Ichigo: And rubbish eating ninjas.**

**Me: SHHH! Don't spoil it!!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Party…Sorta…**

Ichigo: Sorry but you can't go to the carnival anymore!

Sasuke: AAAWWW!! BUT I WANNA GO!! -throws a tantrum-

Ichigo: SHUT UP SASUKE!! We have to clean up this house before the party, and the party's in 10 mins!!

-Itachi runs in with all of Akatsuki-

Itachi: I got some help so we can clean the mess!!

-doorbell rings-

Ichigo: Shit!! Minna!! Start cleaning now!!

Itachi: You got it!! Now everyone start eating!!

-Akatsuki starts eating the rubbish-

Jaiden: -

Ichigo: -.-

Chazz: o.0

Kyo: X-X

Shigure: 0-0

Yuki: X.X

Tohru: spazzes-

Ayame-Naruto-Sasuke: OMG LET US EAT TOO!!

Ichigo: I always wondered where the rubbish always disappeared to……

Jaiden: 0-0

Chazz: X.X

Kyo: -.-

Shigure: X-X

Yuki: o.0

Tohru: -spazzes some more-

Ichigo: umm…I'll just go answer the door…-walks to the door and opens it-

Goku: ICHIGO!! HI!!

Ichigo: OMG GOKU!! HI! -pulls his tail-

Goku: OOWW!!

Ichigo: Hi baldy!

Krillan: Shut up!

Ichigo: Whatever. Come inside you idiots. I hope you don't mind people eating rubbish.

Goku-Krillan: Nani?!

Ichigo: Yes, eating rubbish.

Since I can't be bothered to explain people eating rubbish, people vomiting and people eating their vomit (yes I said _eating_ their vomit) I'll just say that Sasuke set the kitchen table, the couch, the toilet and Kisame's sword on fire. Then the Inuyasha characters arrived (Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara (said _Ki-la-la) _and even Naraku) and caused a bit of chaos, while Inuyasha rolled in the dog poop outside _and_ drank from the toilet. Then the other Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters arrived (Alexis, Bastian, Cyrus, Aster, Addicus and Hassleburry) and caused chaos with a few duels. After that the Faeries Landing characters came (Ryang, Fanta, Goodfellow, Pain and Yuri. Srry Medea fans! No Medea! XD) and cause even more chaos with evil affinities (stupid Ryang! XD). (THESE ARE ALL ANIMES XD XD XD LOL! Faeries Landing is Korean though…) The story continues a few hours later when Chazz brings out the sake……(if you dont know any of these animes I hate you. A lot. Nah XD jks jks but seriously if you don't know these go and check out their profiles or something. If you want their last names I'll tell you the ones I know k? Just PM me or tell me in your review!)

Chazz: Sake for everyone!

Everyone: -cheers-

Kagome: I'm underaged! I can't drink sake! THAT'S WHY I'M GONNA DO IT!! -spots Inuyasha trying to be a perv- SIT BOY!!

Inuyasha: OWW!!

Everyone: -cheers some more-

-three FBI agents walk in-

Chazz: -drops the sake- OH SHIT THE FBI!!

FBI Agent 1: We are here to take a PMS suspect into custody. Everyone stay where you are with your hands up and nobody gets hurt.

Kagome: What? A Pre-Menstrual Stress suspect?

FBI Agent 3: No, a Potential Murder Suspect suspect.

Sango: Suspect suspect? WTH?

Kirara: Nyaaa nya nyaaa!? (Yeah WTH?)

FBI Agent 2: Is there someone by the name of…-pulls out a piece of paper and looks at it- Gunner Tinkle here? Wait a second…FUCK THESE DAMN PRANKSTERS!!

FBI Agent 3: OMG GUNNER TINKLE HAHA GONNA TINKLE OMG!! -laughs to death-

-FBI Agent 1 and 2 get into an argument not noticing that FBI Agent 3 had just died-

Ryang: umm dudes…

FBI Agent 1: It's not my fault you're the one who answered the damn phone!!

FBI Agent 2: So? STFU!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE PHONE ANSWERING GUY WAS OFF DUTY!!

FBI Agent 1: SHELLY IS A GIRL!! NOT A BOY!! YOU IDIOTIC MUTHER-

Ryang: Dudes!!

FBI Agent 2: -pulls out an uzi- YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE BITCH!?

FBI Agent 1: -pulls out a bazooka- BRING IT ON WIMP!!

Ryang: DUDES!!

Both FBI Agents: NANI?!

Ryang: Your partner just died.

FBI Agent 1: So he did -pulls out a bodybag, puts FBI Agent 3 in it and leaves the house-

FBI Agent 2: We got our eyes on you guys -squints at everyone and then leaves the house-

Chazz: NOW FOR THE SAKE!!

Some random voice: WAAAIIIT!!

-a little kid walks in the front door-

Little Kid: Hi!! Can I join the party??

Inuyasha: No way!! Now get out damn you!!

Sasuke-Kisame: OMG SASAME!!

Sasame: OMG DAD AND DAD!!

-

-

-

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

-

-

-

Shippo: Is that even possible?

Fanta: How does that work?

Itachi: SASUKE YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!!

Goodfellow: This is a new twist, and now Itachi is pissed.

Ryang: Would it kill ya to stop rhyming for once in your life?!

Miroku: It seems everyone else are too shocked to speak.

Kisame: Sasame! I thought you were dead!!

Sasuke: How did you survive the wrath of that child-molesting Orochimaru!?

Sasame: I made him rape Kabuto!!

Alexis: I dated Kabuto once…I never did like him, he deserved it.

Hassleburry: You dated him too?

Alexis: Yes, I've also dated Orochimaru, Asuma, Kakashi, Diedra, Tobi, Dr Crowler, Charon, Kang, Addicus and a few others.

(Me: Just so people know, by a few others, she means about 20 others XD XD XD)

Everyone: ARE YOU CRAZY?

Cyrus: You dated your own brother?!

Addicus-Alexis: umm hehe…sweat drop-

Bastian: So you have a thing for older guys huh?

Chazz: AWWW MAN I HAVE NO HOPE WITH MY SEXY LEXY!!

Aster: Get over it Chazz.

Chazz: I CAN'T GET OVER MY SWEET LEXY!! -cries-

**Me: ZOMG! Wouldn't you just luv to be at that party? I would! It isn't even over yet! Next chapter, the party continues!!**

**Ichigo: Can we skip to the part where I become **_**sensible**_**?!**

**Me: No :3**


	3. Drunk Hour

Me: Last chapter was strange, no

**Me: Last chapter was strange, no? It started out with people eating rubbish, then everyone arrived for the party and caused a lot of chaos. Then Chazz brought out the sake but before anyone could start drinking th FBI arrived to arrest a PMS suspect (Potential Murder Suspect suspect). It turned out to be a joke. After they left they tried to have sake **_**again **_**but a little kid turned up and stopped them. He turned out to be Kisame's and Sasuke's son! Somehow they conversation moved onto Alexis's dating life XD. **

**Alexis: Not funny.**

**Me: If you didn't read the chapters before this…GO READ THEM NOW OR I'LL SET FBI AGENT 2 WITH A BAZOOKA ON YA!! Just so you all know! ;P**

**Chapter 3**

**Drunk Hour**

Ichigo: Now let's drink sake!!

Everyone: YEAH!!

Sasuke: Sorry Sasame but you can't have any you're way too young and stupid.

Sasame: AWWWW!! I want to drink some wine!!

Kisame: IT'S SAKE NOT WINE!!

Sasuke: See what I mean??

**1 Hour Later**

Sango: Lesh play truf tella.

Miroku: YESH!! TRUF TELLA!! Wait…wash truf tella?

Sango: Everyone hash to tell the truf!!

-Sasame runs in and drinks 20 bottles of sake-

Sasame: Lesh play!! Me firsht!! I'm weawy a gurl!! I'm weawy only 4 yearsh owd!!

Naruto: Diedra ish mwy mufer!! I'm weawy Diedra'sh shon!!

Ichigo: Dat meansh I'm Diedra'sh shon shoo!!

(Ryang-Yuri aren't drunk)Ryang: NO IT MAKES YOU DIEDRA'S DAUGHTER!! NOT SON!!

Goku: Why ain't yoush dwunk??

Ryang: I have an alcohol tolerance.

Yuri: I don't drink……

Pain: Wash alcohol tolewance?

Ryang: It means that my body can tolerate alcohol. DUH!!

(Me: Wow I didn't know Ryang could use such big words XD)

**5 ****Mins Later…**

Sasame: aaawww I'm not drunk anymore. So who wants to do a little quiz? Daddy! Daddy! Can you guess what 8766536 x 76746647 is??

Sasuke: -snorrreeeee-

Sasame: awww he's sleeping… Other Daddy! Other Daddy! Can _you _guess what 8766536 x 76746647 is??

Kisame: -snorrrreeee- -dribbleeeee-

(Me: XD XD XD XD XD -5 mins later- XD XD srry I'm happy for some reason XD)

Sasame: -sweat drop- RYANG!! RYANG!!

Ryang: What the hell do you want??

Sasame: Can you guess what 8766536 x 76746647 is??

Ryang: WTF ONLY A SUPER GENIUS COULD KNOW THAT!!

Sasame: THE ANSWER IS 3146702527!!

(Me: If anyone was wondering yes it IS the right answer. When it comes to maths…lets just say it's my strong point. No I didn't use a calculator. The answer was too big to fit on it. I tried)

Sasuke: -wakes up- WTH!! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SMART??

Sasame: WHO CARES XD!!

Yuri: It may be from drinking the sake…he…or is it she?…was so dumb that he…or she… couldn't stay drunk and it had a reverse effect…made him…or her…smart…

Ryang: OMG!! She talks!! -fakes a shocked look-

Yuri: You are so…uncontrollable…

Ryang: Is that why you're still after me?? Just cause I was the one guy you couldn't control?!

(Me: -acts like a teacher- It is common knowledge that Yuri is trying to win Ryang's heart because he was the one guy she couldn't control and get to do what she wanted. If you check above Ryang's left eye there is a scar that Yuri gave him…-drones on…and on…and oooon…-)

Ichigo: -walks down the stairs and sees everyone out cold-……Omg…wtf…ALRIGHT WHO RAIDED THE SAKE CELLAR?!

(Me: Wasn't she drunk too?? Ahh the world of The Random Section…)

-top half of the house is sliced off-

Ichigo: -looks up- OMFG WHO SLICED MY HOUSE IN HALF?!

-a guy holding a gun flys into the room from above and crashes into the wall-

Ichigo: OMG TRAIN!! -glomps him-

Train: …-gives the silent treatment-

Ichigo: -looks up at Train's face- Train…?

Train: Get off me will ya!!

Ichigo: Why?

-another guy jumps into the room from above-

Ichigo: Creed!! That explains the house…OMG CREED!! -glomps him- YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SLICE MY HOUSE IN HALF ANYMORE!!

Creed: Get off me so I can create a world revolution!! -laughs like the mental person he is- I MUST MAKE BLACK CAT COME BACK AND JOIN ME!! -laughs again-

(Me: Creed never was a favourite...nah jks hes alright (hes just a bit…mentally ill…yea…). I hate that emo bitch Sasuke and that child-molesting Orochimaru more. I think I'll kill Creed off later though…-thinks about it- anywaaaayyyy back to da random section!)

Ichigo: -holds on to Creed even tighter- Nooo, please for one day stop and be mine?? -puppy dog eyes-

Creed: -looks down and starts acting like Shigure- Ahhh of course my sweet Ichigo…

(Me: Theres a lil random love scene, Train ends up barfing onto Sasuke…-flicks through script- Who the hell wrote this stuff!? Oh…I did…-stops flicking through script- ok near the end of the love scene…)

Naruto: -wakes up- ohhhh my heeaaad……it huuurrts…-sees Creed having a love scene with his sis- OMG HOW COULD YOU CREED!! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!

-

-

-

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

-

-

-

Ichigo:………………-pushes Creed away and walks upstairs-

Kyo: -wakes up- oh man what happened? Why does my head hurt?? Owww…-holds head and scrunches into a ball-

Train:……Kyo?…IT REALLY IS YOU!! -glomps Kyo-

Kyo: TRAIN!! OMG!! -hugs Train- I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR AGES MY SWEET FIANCE!!

(Me:………-walks into the house and grabs Train- HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KYO!! My imagination is getting out of hand…hmmm…AHA!! FelinerxMe)

Random Girl: -walks into room and grabs Train- STAY OFF MY KYO!! -hugs Kyo and he turns into a cat- KYO I WUV YOU!!

Train: NOOOO!! IT'S FELINERX!!

Felinerx: -kicks Train onto the moon- Kyo…

Kyo: OH NOES!!

Felinerx: OH YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!!

**5 M****ins Later…**

Kyo: NO!!

Felinerx: YES!! -grabs Kyo who is still in cat form and walks upstairs-

Ichigo: -walks downstairs holding a 9mm rifle and an uzi- Why is Kyo in cat form with some random girl…IN MY HOUSE!?

Creed: ummmmm…

Train: -falls down from the moon- WAAAHHH KYO IS CHEATING ON ME!! -cries Momiji style-

Ichigo: Oh yea… -points the uzi and the 9mm rifle at Creed- This is for cheating on me…and with my own brother to boot…-fires the uzi and rifle-

**Me: Stopping here and see ya next time on The Random Section!! -does an anime twirl and wink- Actually it used to be longer but...I moved some of it to the next chapter…I'm so evil…a CLIFFIE! XD And the title of this chapter is sorta a pun on **_**Rush Hour.**_** Kudos if you noticed!**

**Harry: Now WE COME IN!**

**Hermione: YES!**

**Ron: BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**Me: I wonder why I even put you guys in The Random section, you're not even from an anime!**

**Harry: But we're famous. From a bestselling series! Especially me!**

**Me: True, but I'll have you know there **_**are**_** some people who hate you.**

**Harry: D:**


	4. The Carnival::::NOT!

Me: Last chapter was pretty strange huh

**Me: Last chapter was pretty strange huh?**** The Random Section on here is actually improved compared to the one I put up on quizilla -.- Oh and there was the CLIFFIE 8D**

**Crowd: NUUU WE DON'T LIKE THE CLIFFIES!**

**Me: NEITHER DO I!! But I do 'em anyway XP**

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**LAST TIME****:**

Ichigo: Oh yea… -points the uzi and the 9mm rifle at Creed- This is for cheating on me…and with my own brother to boot…-fires the uzi and rifle-

**Chapter 4**

**The Carnival…NOT!!**

Creed: -disappears down a random hole that appears in the floor-

Ichigo:…W…T…F…?

Random glowing stag: -jumps out of the hole- I have your friend, if you want him, hand over the Horcruxes that you have. -disappears-

Ichigo:…-looks down the hole-…Harry?

Harry: Aww how'd you know? -jumps out of the hole-

Ichigo:…Woman's intuition??

(Me: NO IT WAS HIS PATRONUS YOU BUMFART!! ONLY HARRY HAS A STAG!! -throws popcorn-)

Harry:…Riiiiigghht…-crouches next to hole- Hermione!! Ron!! You can come up now!!

Ron-Hermione: -jump out of the hole-

Hermione: Honestly Harry we really should be checking in the library for any clues on the Horcruxes. That's the only way we can kill Vol-

Ron-Harry-Ichigo: NOOO!!

Hermione: -dermort you know. -widens eyes- Oh FUCK IT DAMMIT!!

Everyone:……Hermione swore……THE WORLD HAS STOPPED TURNING!!

-lots of cracking sounds and Voldermort and his Death Eaters appear-

Voldermort: _Get him Nagini…kill the others…_

(Me: Anything that Voldermort or Harry say in italics is being said in Parsletongue k?)

Nagini: -hisses-

Harry: Weird……did Nagini just say…?…nah…couldn't have…

Ichigo: What what!!

Harry: I think Nagini just said that she wants to…umm –blushes-…-makes a meep noise-…

Ron: WHAT?!

Harry: She said she wants to do it with me…-blushes a lot-

Ginny: -appears out of nowhere- AVADA KERDAVRA!! -kills Nagini-

Ron-Hermione: -turn to stone-

Voldermort: 0.o NAGINI NOOOO!!

Ginny: What? Only I can do it with Harry! Got that you stupid snake!? Oh yea it's dead. Harry!! Let's go have kids!! -grabs Harry's arm and walks upstairs-

Ichigo: NOT UPSTAIRS YOUR NOT!!

-Malfoy walks out of the crowd of Death Eaters- (Me: Lucius Malfoy not Draco!)

Malfoy: erm…My Lord?

Voldermort: -turns to face Malfoy- You know…the truth is…MALFOY I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I FIRST LAID MY EYES ON YOU!!

Malfoy: ME TOO!!

**1 **_**WEIRD**_** LOVE SCENE LATER**

-Hermione and Ron celebrate the death of Nagini-

Hermione: Nagini was the last Horcrux!! We finally destroyed them all!! -starts stripping-

Ron: YEA!! -starts stripping too-

(Me: -shudders- I can't believe I'm typing this…w8…HARRY IS THE LAST HORCRUX!! MUST KILL HARRY!! -gets murdered by Harry fans- (Random Section Cast: 0.0)

Hermione: Cmon Ron!! -grabs him and drags him upstairs half naked-

Ichigo:…Not gonna even bother…

Voldermort: -too busy having a love scene with Malfoy to notice anything-

Malfoy: -too busy having a love scene with Voldermort to notice anything-

Other Death Eaters: -disapparate home-

Naruto: Creed? -looks down hole- OH MY FUCKING GOD!! -dies-

-a basilisk comes out of the hole-

Ichigo: OMG SHIT!

Voldermort: _Get out of here my pet…this is no place for you to be right now…_

(Me: REMEMBER ALL YOU DIPSHITS (joking!! -dodges thrown knives-) ANYTHING VOLDY OR HARRY SAY IN ITALICS IS PARSLETONGUE!!)

Basilisk: -hisses-

Harry: -calls (NO he hisses!) down the stairs- _I HEARD THAT YOU DUMB BASILISK!!_

Voldermort: …_Fine…but watch out for the girl…_

Ichigo-any1 else who woke up: oookaaayyy…

Creed: -climbs out of the hole with Malfoy (Me: Draco Malfoy this time!!) hanging onto his arm- HELP!! THIS KID SAID HE LOVED ME AND WON'T LET GO OF ME!!

Ichigo: Ahhh Creed…you're back…-points the 9mm rifle and uzi at him again-

Creed: -makes a meep noise- AHHHHH!! -jumps down the hole-

Ichigo: -fires the rifle and uzi-

Naruto: -gets hit by the bullets and dies-

Ichigo: YAY!!

Some Girl: NOO!!

Ichigo: Kagura?? Izzat you??

Kagura: YOU KILLED MY NARU-CHAN YOU EVIL BITCH!!

Ichigo: Thought you liked Kyo…

Kagura: NARU-CHAN IS SECOND ON MY LIST!! Kyo-kun is first! 8D

Ichigo: Well Kyo is upstairs with some weird girl who doesn't look like anime.

Kagura: WHAT?! -runs upstairs-

(Me: NOOO MY TIME WITH KYO IS RUINED!!)

Felinerx: Now Kyo…you know what to do…

THIS WHOLE SCENE IS CENSORED!! SORRY!!

NOT!!

Kyo:…-meep noise-

Felinerx: Now…

(Me: Annndd downstairs!! (Readers: DAMN YOU!! -throws knives and shoots an uzi-) Me: Where do you violent ones come from!? -dodges everything and disappears down the hole with Creed-)

Ichigo:……-goes into the kitchen and comes out with a frying pan, then whacks the frying pan with a wooden spoon- EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!!

Cyrus: -wakes up- Huh…? Did I drink? W00T!!

Some Guy with blue hair: -jumps outta nowhere- Cyrus you have to come home now. Mum said you're waaaay past curfew.

Fangirls: OMG EEEEKKK!! ZANE!!

(Me: -.- Fangirls…)

Cyrus: NOOOOOO!! -throws a tantrum, then drinks more sake and falls asleep-

Zane: -picks up Cyrus and runs home-

Chazz: -wakes up still drunk- Ngh…Where'sh Alexish…-spots Alexis- YAYSH!!

Alexis: -wakes up, also still drunk- …-spots Chazz coming to her and then starts stripping-

CENOSORED SCENE!!

SO NOT!!

Chazz: WOOT!! -starts stripping, then drags Alexis upstairs naked- (yes..NAKED!)

Ichigo:…Oh God of Hell…help me…-picks up a picture that fell out of Chazz's pocket- Oooo what's this!?

Naruto: -looks over Ichigo's shoulder Whatcha looking at!?

Ichigo: OMG DIDN'T YOU DIE!? TWICE?!

Naruto: Nope, Voldermort's not the only one who has Horcruxes!!

Ichigo: Say what now??

Naruto: ummm…I LIKE PIE!! -drinks from the toilet-

Ichigo: -.- -looks back at the picture- Now…OMG!! -vomits, then flushes the picture down the toilet with Naruto-

Sasuke: …Aww…now I can't rape Naruto anymore…-cuts his wrist cause he's an emo bitch-

Sasame: You can rape your butt!! And 1 x 1 is 1 million!!

Kisame: He's dumb again!!

Some ghost: AHHHHH!! -falls into the house-

Ichigo: OMG DANNY!!

(Me: YES!! ALL DANNY PHANTOM FANS I GIVE YOOOOUUUU: DANNYYYYY PHANTOOOMM!!)

Danny: Skulker, Valorie, Vlad and some other ghosts and ghost hunters teamed up!! RUN!!

Ichigo: NO!! -glomps Danny-

Danny: -phases through the wall-

Some Guy in a Jumpsuit: -falls into the house then gets up- Anyone seen the ghost boy around here?

Some Lady in a Jumpsuit: -jumps into the house- Now Jack you should calm down…

Ichigo: GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!

Jack: Let's go Maddie. I have a ghost to catch! -runs off somewhere-

Maddie: -follows Jack-

Ichigo: CREED!! COME HERE AND FIX MY DAMN ROOF!!

Creed: -jumps out of the hole with Malfoy still hanging on to him- HELP!!

Ichigo: FIX THE ROOF FIRST!!

Sasuke: I LIKE EATING POOP!! I LIKE DRINKING FROM THE TOILET!! I LIKE BUMS!!

Sasame: YEAAAAAA!! WOOHOO!! -eats pooh with Sasuke-

Naruto: -pops out of the toilet- LET ME EAT TOO!!

Sasuke: YAYS!! I CAN RAPE NARUTO AGAIN!! -drags Naruto off somewhere-

Kisame: I'm gonna go to see if Orochimaru needs someone to play poker with him. See ya later. -walks outside and trips over something- WTF!?

Sasame: -Walks outside- IT'S YOU!! YAY!!

You: SASAME!! -glomps him-

Sasame: Hi You!!

You: Hi Sasame!!

(Me: Yes, her name is You. Dunno where that came from. I typed meaning to write Momiji but instead I made a new character!! –shrugs- My mind has a mind of it's own!!)

Kisame: -stabs Sasame then walks off-

You: NOOOO!! SASAME!!

Sasame: -walks out from the house- Ya?

You: WTF!!

Sasame: What?

You: You just!!…but you just!!…and the sword!!…and the stabbing!!

Naruto: -runs around the corner of the house naked- NOOOO!! SASUKE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!

Ichigo: -walks outside- I thought you liked him.

Naruto: It's only our first date!! He's taking it too fast!!

Sasame: Does that mean you're my new Daddy??

You: -cough ahem cough-

Ichigo: Wtf…Who are you? _Don't say a friend of Sasame, Don't say a friend of Sasame!!_

You: A friend of Sasame!! My name's You!!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -5 mins later- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-5 mins later- AAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!

Felinerx: -walks outside holding Kyo, who's still a cat- What's all this shouting about??

Kagura: -runs out after Felinerx- I. WILL. KILL. YOU!!

Felinerx: AHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!! -runs into the forest-

Kyo: HEEELP MEEEEEEE!!

Everyone: -.-

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**Me: ZE END!! ;D I hope you enjoyed the live footage of Ichigo's life!! See ya next time, on The Random Section!! -does some dance moves and then credits roll, then commercials start-**


	5. The Carnival:::FOR REAL! Part 1

**Me: GUYS! WARNING! MORE SWEARING THAN USUAL IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Well I think so anyway. Also a bit of JaidenxChazz hinted at the end, so any ****anti****-yaoi fans run now!! SPOILERS WARNING!! This chap contains some Vampire Knight spoilers, SO DON'T READ ANY FURTHER THAN WHEN JAIDEN IS HANGING UPSIDE DOWN OVER THE CAULDRON UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT MANGA UP UNTIL AT LEAST CHAPTER 36!!! Thanks for your co-operation 8D**

**Ichigo:….Wooooow….**

**Me: Shut it!**

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Carnival…FOR REAL! Part 1**

Ichigo: -waves- Bye guys! Don't bother coming baaaaack!!!

Shigure: FINALLY! -picks up the phone and dials a number- OMG HIIIIIII HITORI!!! HOW'RE YA DOIN MY YOUNG FRIEND!! -conversation continues-

Yuki: Poor Hitori…

Kyo: You got that right…

Tohru: -runs downstairs- I've cleaned everything upstairs, done all the laundry and grocery shopping and now I shall clean down here! So, EVERYBODY OUT!!! -kicks everyone out-

The Sohmas: Was that really Tohru?

Ayame: -runs around from the backyard- YUKIIIIIII!! SINCE YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING COME TO MY SHOP AGAIN!!!

Yuki: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT PEDOPHILE MATERIAL SHOP!!! -runs around like the devil himself is after him-

Ichigo: Yuki went to Aya's shop? NOW THE WORLD HAS REALLY STOPPED TURNING!!

Shigure: He only went cause…oh forget it!

-A random kid with blonde hair jumps outta nowhere and hugs Ichigo-

Ichigo: OMG MOMIJI!!!

Momiji: HIIIIIIIII~!!!

Shigure: Why hasn't Momiji changed into a rabbit…OMFG WTF!!!!

Ichigo: TEST TIME!!! -hugs Kyo, Yuki, Ayame and Shigure-

Yuki: We didn't change……Miss Uzumaki you aren't related to us are you?

Ichigo: I don't think so…TIME FOR A BLOOD TEST!!! And don't call me Miss Uzumaki, it makes me feel old!

-A blonde women and a girl holding a pig poof outta nowhere-

Ichigo: OMG OLD HAG!!!

Tsunade: -angry face- Grrr…

Shizune: BLOOD PRESSURE LADY TSUNADE!!! BLOOD PRESSURE!!!

Tsunade: WHATEVER!! DID SOMEONE SAY BLOOD TEST?!? -pulls out a ridiculously large needle and puts on an evil grin-

Everyone: AHHHHH!!! -runs away like they're on high-

Tsunade: I LUV A GOOD CHASE!! -bites her thumb and does some hand signs- SUMMONING NO JUTSU!!!

-a huge slug pops up in front of the 6 that are trying to run away-

(Me: YES 6. Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame and Ichigo = 6. Wondering where Tohru is?

So am I!!!)

**Meanwhile, Inside The House**

Tohru: -hears a crashing noise- OMFG KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL DOWN!!! -runs outside and sees the giant slug- OMFG!! -faints-

(Me: Yup that's what happened to her while the other 6 were getting pwned by Tsunade and the slug (forgot the slug's name ehehe…) while Shizune stood in the background still holding the pig whose name I also forgot)

**Back With The Pwned Guys**

Ichigo: THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF THIS SLUG!!! -does some handsigns- I LEARNT THIS FROM THE PERVY SAGE!!! BRING DOWN THE HOUSE NO JUTSU!!! -a huge toad poofs outta nowhere and squashes the slug-

Tsunade: FUCK YOU BITCH!!!

-some old guy with white hair and a giant scroll strapped to his back jumps outta nowhere-

Ichigo: PERVY SAGE!!

Tsunade: JIRAIYA!!!

Jiraiya: VERY NICE ICHIGO!!! A NICELY DONE JUTSU!! Now come with me for a minute……

Ichigo: Umm ok…

Tsunade: OI JIRAIYA GET ME A BLOOD SAMPLE FROM HER!!!

Jiraiya: OK!!!

Ichigo: HURRY UP JIRAIYA!! -is already in the forest and didn't hear Tsunade-

Jiraiya: COMIIIIINNG!!! Heeheehee...-pervy smile- I'll get the blood for ya!! -runs into the forest after Ichigo-

(Me: I _wrote_ this and I dunno what's going on…)

**Meanwhile, At The Carnival**

Sasuke: OMFG THEY HAVE ROLLERCOASTERS!!!! -runs to the rides area-

Naruto: WAIT FOR ME MY SMEXY SEX TOY!!! -runs after Sasuke-

Sasame: HEY YOU LET'S GO TO _THAT _AREA!!!

You: You don't mean…_THAT _area?

Sasame: Yes!! _THAT_ area!!

You: Sasame…YOU ARE A TRUE GENIUS!!!

Sasame: I KNOW!!! I ALSO KNOW THE ANSWER TO 29087076 x 90739020!!

You: SERIOUSLY?!?!?

-Sasame and You walk off chatting- (Me: More like screaming!)

Itachi: So……who wants to go to the House of Horror?!? I heard that they are selling some _killer _souvenirs at the gift shop there!! _[Hehe……literally…]_

Ryang: Meh……-gets sucked into a black hole with all the other Faeries Landing characters-

Jaiden: Riiiggghhht……

Chazz: -is, unbelievably, still drunk from the night before- Where'sh Alexish?

Sango: She ran home screaming something about a rapist with black hair who was wearing black. Wait…was that you?!?!?!

Chazz: Well she asht meh two…-waddles home-

-suddenly a huge random cross between Godzilla and King Kong shows up and eats everyone except the Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters-

Jaiden: That was………odd……

Bastian: Gee, ya think?

Jaiden: -completely misses the fact that Bastian was being sarcastic- YUP!!

Bastian: Idiot……

Aster: Wow, you just realized that? -fakes a shocked look-

Itachi: I WANNA GO TO THE HOUSE OF HORROR!! HOUSE OF HORROR WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Addicus: OMFG HE DEAFENED ME!!!!

Naruto: -runs back and has somehow become mature- This is the weirdest day of my life…

Sasuke: -also runs back- No! The day you were born was the weirdest day of your life!! Cause you came into the world!!!

Naruto: That wasn't funny……

Bastian: Yeah, that really sucked……

Sasuke: Yeah I know……

Hassleburry: COME ON SOLDIERS!!! MARCH TO THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!!! ANNNNNNDD HUP!!

Jaiden: NOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!! -has a nervous breakdown-

Itachi: OMG IT MUST BE THAT TIME OF THE MONTH!!!

Aster: JAIDEN IS A BOY YOU IDIOT!!!

Naruto: -loses his patience- WOULD ALL YOU IMMATURE IDIOTS GET OVER THE FUCKING MERRY-GO-ROUND AND SHUT YER FUCKING MOUTHS CAUSE I'M FUCKING GETTING SICK OF YER WHINING ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!

(Me: Woa Naruto, angry much?)

Itachi: -whispers- It must be _his _time of the month!!

Aster:……

Jaiden: -recovers- So, where should we go?

Itachi: HOUSE OF HORROR!!!

Hassleburry: -transforms into a chibi- I WANNA GO TO THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!!! -cries-

Naruto:……

Addicus: Way to ruin the moment Naruto……

Naruto: Bleh……-walks home-

(Me: So booooooriiiiing………Let's go check on the others!!)

**Back With The Others**

Yuki: OMFG THE EVIL OLD LADY IS GONNA KILL US ALL! -goes karate mode and starts fighting Tsunade-

Shigure: Who woulda thought he'd do that to someone besides you Kyo…

Kyo: Yea………woa…

Shigure: Hey…how did you get away from Felinerx?

Kyo: I left Kagura to deal with her.

Shigure: Ohhhhhhhhh smart!

Ayame: YUKI! COME WITH YOUR BIG BROTHER TO SEE HIS SHOP!!

Yuki: -kicks Ayame to the moon-

Hitori: -suddenly appears-

Shigure: OMG HITORI HI!! -goes to glomp him-

Hitori:……-dodges the glomp attack-

Shigure: Awwwww Hitori, is that how you treat a relative and old friend?

Hitori: In your case, yes……

Shigure: -jawdrop-

Tohru: -walks outside- W-Wha…? W-What happened…?

Hitori: -sees and injury on Tohru's arm- ZOMG TOHRU LEMME FIX THAT! -runs to Tohru with a random medical bag-

Tohru: H-Hwah…? -accidentally faints in Hitori's arms-

Hitori: -transforms into a seahorse-

(Me: So much for the dragon of the Zodiac…(Story Reader: Yeah! So not fair!) Me: I know!)

Shigure: -picks up Hitori and throws him into a bucket of water that happens to be nearby-

Tsunade: -is still fighting Yuki- _fucken son of a bitch muther fucken fucken son of a fucken muther fucken fucken shit fuck muther fucken son of a bitch fucken piece of shit fuck fucken son of a bitch muther fucken fucken son of a fucken muther fucken fucken shit fuck muther fucken son of a bitch fucken piece of shit fuck fucken son of a bitch muther fu… _-gets knocked out-

(Me: Wanna hear/see the actual vid I got that swearing from? Go to Youtube and search avatar deleted scenes and go to episode 3. Then go to 5:03 and the rest will speak for itself)

Jiraiya: -runs out of the forest holding a half naked unconscious Ichigo and holding a bottle filled with blood-

Tsunade: Ahh, so you got the blood.

Jiraiya: Yep. -hands over the bottle- She's pretty good in bed too. -wiggles eyebrows-

Tsunade: -barfs on Kyo-

Felinerx&Kagura: -suddenly appear ninja style- DON'T BARF ON KYO YOU BITCH!!

Tsunade: Well excuuuuuuuse me!

Felinerx: -grabs a random towel and starts cleaning up Kyo- Oh Kyo! How could this evil woman do this to you! T-T

Kyo: All she did was vomit on me…

Felinerx: -faints-

Kagura: _Hehe…now's my chance!_ -grabs the towel from Felinerx's hand and starts to clean up Kyo-

Kyo:……

Kagura: -smiling while cleaning Kyo-

Kyo: -getting bored-

Ichigo: -wakes up and is still in Jiraiya's arms- Huh……ZOMG YOU FREAKING RAPIST!!! -kicks Jiraiya-

Jiraiya: -flies off somewhere-

Tsunade: -is busy taking a blood sample from an unconscious Yuki-

-Some guy with red hair and a gourd strapped to his back appears-

Felinerx: -mutters in her sleep- Mmmm…smells like Gaara…-wakes up and looks around- OMG GAARA!! -glompifies him-

Gaara: -gets glomped-

Felinerx: -cuddles Gaara-

Gaara: -smiles-

Kyo: -somehow feels rejected-

(Me: -yawns- Even more boring. TO THE CARNIVAL!!)

**At The Carnival**

-Jaiden is now somehow hanging upside down over a cauldron full of acid with Bastian next to the cauldron reading a book, Itachi is somewhere in the horror house doing……only God knows (Me: And me!) and the others have, disappeared somewhere-

Jaiden: -cries- CHAZZ HELP MEEEEE!!!

Bastian: Your boyfriend isn't going to help, he's drunk and probably lost somewhere.

-three random people appear out of nowhere and stare at Jaiden-

Bastian: WTF do you people want?!?  
One guy: Shut up.  
Other guy: Oh come on, get over it.  
Girl: Stop fighting you two!  
Jaiden:……HELP ME!!  
Bastian: -ignores Jaiden- Who are you guys?!?!  
First guy: My name is Zero….  
Second Guy: Kaname Kuran.

Girl: Yuuki Kuran.

All of the: We're vampires.

Yuuki&Kaname: We're pure bloods.

Zero:……I hate you.

Bastian: What the hell? Pure bloods? ……It's Harry Potter gone vampire…

Jaiden: What about Zero?  
Zero: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!!!  
Yuuki: He was bitten by a pure blood, so he became a vampire because of it. If he had just been bitten by a normal vampire, as in, a vampire that _isn't _a pure blood, he would still he human.  
Zero:…I still don't get how you two are related…  
Kaname: -glares at Zero-  
Zero: -ignores Kaname-  
Kaname: -gets out a gun-  
Zero: HEY THAT'S MY BLOODY ROSE YOU BASTARD!!!  
Kaname: -smirks and points the gun at Zero-  
Yuuki: -punches Kaname-  
Jaiden: She reminds me of Ichigo!!  
Kaname: -goes flying-  
Bastian: Oh that's gotta hurt…right in front of a bumper car…OMG he just got run over!!

(Me: Bumper cars are dodgem cars. Some people call them dodgem cars, that's why I'm putting this little note in.)

Zero: Don't you care that Kaname just got run over?  
Yuuki: He's fine.  
Kaname: Yeah, so you don't have to worry about me.  
Zero: -turns around- HOLY JEBUS HE'S ALIVE!!  
Jaiden: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!! CHAZZ HEEEEEEELP MEEEE!!! T-T  
Chazz: -suddenly appears wearing a superman costume- NOT TO WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU JAIDEN!! -jumps and cuts the rope, then catches Jaiden while he falls-  
Jaiden: Chazz……-grabs Chazz's head and moves in for a kiss-  
Chazz: -blushes-

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**Me: CLIFFIE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……No. Sorry yaoi fans! I'm one myself so I understand the pain! Anyway, SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE RANDOM SECTION!! **

**Ichigo: I'M SICK OF THIS, I QUIT!!**

**Me: YOU CAN'T QUIT!!**

**Ichigo: WATCH ME!! -storms off-**

**Me:…Due to Ichigo quitting, she will not be in the next chapter…ALSO! Can anyone tell me Hassleburry's first name? Please I would really appreciate it! Also, if any names are spelt wrong, please tell me!!**


	6. The Carnival:::FOR REAL! Part 2

**Me: SPECIAL GUESTS IN THIS CHAPTER!! I welcome Emi, Claire annnddd…I got nuthin XD Hmm…how about Gabby……GABBY IT IS XDDDD!!! These 3 are some of my friends from school, just so y'all know :D And I finally know Hassleburry's first name!! No thx to readers…THANK YOU YOUTUBE AND UR YU-GI-OH GX EPS!!! And I warn any anti-yaoi ppl RIGHT NOW! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPPY!! Leave if you hate it!! But you'd be crazy to hate yaoi…YAOI FTW!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! And another warning! Sexual scenes in this chappy! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 15!! Oh who am I kidding, I'm 13 and I **_**wrote**_** the sexual scenes!! READ AWAY UNDERAGE READERS!! (They're actually more just implied scenes than actual scenes…but who cares!! And I actually wrote the scenes when I was 12…but whatever XD)**

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Carnival…FOR REAL! Part 2**

**LAST CHAPPY!!**

Jaiden: Chazz……-grabs Chazz's head and moves in for a kiss-  
Chazz: -blushes-

**THIS CHAPPY XD!!!**

-three girls appear ninja style above Chazz and Jaiden and land on them, ruining the moment-

Jaiden: MMPHHHHHHHH!!!

Girl 1: I landed on Jaiden's face haha!!

Girl 2: -spots Kaname, Zero and Yuuki- UMFG KANAME, ZERO AND YUUKI!! -glomp tackles them-

Girl 3: YOU SAID SHE WAS HERE!!!

Chazz: GET OFF JAIDEN!!

Bastian: WAAAAAAAIT JUST ONE STINKIN' MINUTE!! Who are you girls?

Girl 1: I'm Claire.

Girl 2: -too busy hugging Kaname, Zero and Yuuki to hear or answer-

Claire: And that's Emilia!! But call her Emi or Casper :3

Girl 3: I'm Gabriella, but call me Gabby!!

Itachi: -appears and observes Emilia- She has the same addiction to them that Felinerx has to Gaara, Kyo and Eiji!!

(Me: No, Eiji hasn't shown up yet, but they still know him :3)

Claire: YOU KNOW FELINERX?!?! OMG WHERE IS SHE!? SHE OWES ME 100 BUCKS!!!

Gabby: SHE OWES ME 1000!!!

Jaiden: MMMPPPPPHHHH!!

Chazz: OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!

Claire: Oh right sorry…OMG A FLYING PINK ELEPHANT WITH POLKA DOTS!!!

Gabby: No, it's not and elephant! It's a giant waffle!!

Claire: Oh yeaaaaaaaa it is tooooo!!

Emilia: WAFFLE?!?! Is it black…?

Claire:…No…

Emilia:…Then I don't care…

Gabby: NO IT IS BLACK STOP LYING CLAIRE!!

Emilia: MUST HAVE BLACK WAFFLE!! -gets off the three glomp victims and turns around then chases the flying black waffle-

Itachi:…So…do you wanna see Felinerx or not…?

Gabby-Claire: HELL DAMN YES WE DO!!!

Itachi:…Then stop yelling and follow me…-disappears-

Gabby-Claire: -follow Itachi-

Bastian: So what do we do about the love birds? -points to Jaiden and Chazz who are making out-

Yuuki: Leave them here. I WANNA GO SEE THE HORROR HOUSE!!!

Bastian:…It's another Itachi…

Jaiden: AH CHAZZ NO NOT THERE!!

-everyone turns to see Chazz stripping Jaiden and doing…sexual things to him-

Kaname: EW GOD NOT IN PUBLIC!! -covers Yuuki's eyes-

Yuuki: -punches Kaname- I'm not a 5 year old!! WE'VE DONE IT TOGETHER BEFORE DAMMIT!!

-

-

-

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

-

-

-

Zero:…I didn't need to know that…-smirks- WAIT TILL I TELL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL!! ALL THE GIRLS WILL HATE YOU!! -disappears-

Bastian:…What's he got against Yuuki?

Kaname:…I have NO idea…

Yuuki:…-talking to herself- I thought he hated Kaname…

Kaname: Wut?

Yuuki: Nuthin.

Jaiden: NO CHAZZ! PLEASE! DON'T STOP! I NEED MOOOOOORREEE!!

-no one bothers looking-

Chazz: AH!! NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UKE!!

Jaiden: NOT ANYMORE!! I AM SEME!! -evil laugh-

Bastian: Let's leave before I puke... -spots Felinerx with a camera- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Felinerx: Taking pictures of them. ALL HAIL YAOI!! -takes photos of Chazz and Jaiden-

(Me: Remember, Felinerx is me!)

Alexis: -randomly appears- CHAZZ YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME YOU BASTARD!! -bitchslaps him and runs off crying-

-Gabby and Claire appear-

Gabby: FELINERX!!

Felinerx: Aww maaaaan…and I was getting good pictures!! -runs off to the Horror House-

Yuuki: YAY BYE BYE!! -follows Felinerx-

Claire: OH NO YOU DON'T!! -chases Felinerx-

Gabby: I WANT MY MONEY!! -chases Felinerx-

Chazz: -gasp gasp- Stop…too much...please…-gasp-

Jaiden: NEVER!! -evil laugh-

-The Seigaku Regulars randomly appear-

Eiji: NYAAAAAA!!! -crying for some unknown reason-

Oishi: I SAID THAT I AM SEME AND YOU ARE UKE SO STOP CRYING!!

Bastian: Oh no…not another gay pair…

Ryoma: -spots Chazz and Jaiden then faints-

Momoshiro: -pokes Ryoma- Who knew sex would be too much for the little guy?

Kaidoh: -hisses- You still owe me three weeks worth of sex…

Inui: Kaidoh…Momoshiro…having sex…IT DEFIES ALL MY DATA!! -collapses to the ground twitching-

Fuji: Now who'll make those nice drinks…-sniff-

Tezuka: Inui, you aren't a regular anymore! I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!!

Inui: -twitching-

Bastian: Are there ANY sensible people around here?!?!?!!?

Sasame: -randomly appears- DO I COUNT!!??

Bastian: You don't even count as a flea…

Felinerx: -appears- Dude, that makes no sense. It sucked. WHO WANTS TO WATCH NARUTO ABRIDGED WITH ME?!?!

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi appear-

Naruto: WHAT THE FUCK DID MasakoX AND Vegeta8639 MAKE US DO NOW?!?!

Felinerx:…Which episode are you up to?

Sakura: We're all on episode 20.

Felinerx: Dude…that is just fucking sad…you're past me!! That is just FUCKIN sad…

Sasuke: We know. I HATE THE LOG!!

Felinerx:…This isn't Naruto Abridged series…

Sasuke: But I really do hate the log! IT HAUNTS ME!!

Kakashi: Moo ^^

Felinerx:…You're all sadists…SADISTS!!!

Sakura: -trying to do mime-

Felinerx: WTF Sakura?!

Sakura: -writes on paper- Kakashi-Sensei made me shut up unless I did something useful…

Felinerx: FOR THE LAST TIME! THIS IS NOT NARUTO ABRIDGED!!

Naruto: Mmmm…Floor ketchup…

Felinerx:...ew…

-Neji and Hinata appear-

Neji: IT'S _BUY-A-KOO-GANNE_!

Hinata:…I give up…you'll never say Byakugan properly…

Felinerx: HAS NARUTO ABRIDGED COME ALIVE OR SOMETHIN?!?!?!

Emilia: Apparently…

Felinerx: CASPER!! -glompeths Emilia-

Emilia: FLUFFY!! -hugs Felinerx-

Iruka: THE RULE FOR THE FANART WAS NO YURI!! RULEBREAKERS!!

Felinerx:…EWWWWW We're just best friends!! Hey where the hell did you come from?!

Iruka: I quit Naruto Abridged, everyone kept stealing 'Touché'.

Cyrus: -appears- You just wasted half a page talking about Naruto Abridged…

Felinerx: I know…how sad eh?

Eiji: Half a page? What the hell nya? You think this some fanfiction or something?!

Felinerx: Actually it is, a bad one. Because Sasuke is in it…

Sasuke: Someone say something?

Felinerx: No.

Kakashi: Moooooooooooo ^^

Emilia: Back to Naruto Abridged…

Oishi:…Our lives aren't a fanfiction!!

Felinerx: YES THEY ARE! My real name is Claudia, but look at this dumb name that I ended up with! FELINERX!! SERIOUSLY!!

(Me: I'm offended…Ok that is just sad I just offended myself…)

Cyrus: This chapter was SUPPOSED to be about Part 2 of the carnival! NOT NARUTO ABRIDGED!! OR FANFICTIONS!!

Felinerx: EXACTLY!!

Naruto: -talking to Sakura- Seriously, pink hair is SO last millennium.

Sakura: At least I don't wear an orange jumpsuit.

Naruto: Hm, Touché.

Iruka:…Ok, you know what, I'm not even gonna complain…

Sasuke:…Log…evil…

Gaara: Gaara of the funk. -random music-

Felinerx: Where are you all coming from?!?!

Lee: Rock Lee of the Mounties!!

Felinerx:…I give up…

Kabuto: Do British people really have to leave the preliminaries?!

Hayate: Yes.

Felinerx:…Damn this…where did Ichigo go to work after she quit?!

Sasuke: Commonwealth bank…I think…

Felinerx: I QUIT!! -stomps off to the Commonwealth bank-

Temari: WE ARE…

Kankuro: THE SIBLINGS…

Gaara: OF THE FUNK!!

Kabuto: Please?

Hayate: NO!

Joey: That's why I hate British people.

Bakura&Kabuto: Bugger it…British haters!!

Emilia: This whole fanfic has turned to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged and Naruto Abridged…

Cyrus:…Where's the Commonwealth bank again?

Sasuke: -points- Over there.

Cyrus: -stomps off to the Commonwealth bank-

Sasuke: We're scaring everyone off!!

Jaiden: So…everything's turned to Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto Abridged…what about Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged?!

Sasuke: The Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged series that the writer of this fanfic is watching only has three episodes out and a teaser for episode 4, but she's watched all of the Naruto Abridged eps that are out and all the Yu-Gi-Oh eps that are out.

Jaiden: That kinda sucks…

Sasuke: And she's watched a few of a Bleach Abridged Series she's watching. ^^

(Me: That's all true, there are heaps of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Bleach Abridged Series', and I found good ones for both, but there are only 3 eps and a teaser for the Yu-Gi-Oh GX one and I've only watched the first few of the Bleach one. Compared to those, others are crap. But no offense to ppl who made the others…Oh, there are 22 of the Naruto eps out, 7 of the Bleach that I'm watching, 3 and a teaser are out for Yu-Gi-Oh GX that I'm watching and 30 are out for Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, I don't take any credit for all these Abridged Series'. All credit goes to LittleKuriboh for Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, MasakoX and Vegeta8639 for Naruto Abridged, DarkSideIncorporated for Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged and khenpoe for Bleach Abridged.)

Eiji: This really is a fanfic…?

Sasuke: Well…yea.

Eiji: OMG NYA!!

Oishi: O.e

Inui: -twitch-

Yugi: Sooo…what do we do now?

Tezuka: Make everyone run laps?

Yugi: Hell no!!

Takashi: Ummm…I'm kinda being ignored…

Everyone: TAKA?!?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!

Takashi: See…

(Me: Awww poor Taka…and he's a regular too!!)

Everyone: SORRY TAKA!!

Ryoma: -magically appears in front of Takashi and hands him a racket-

Takashi: YEAH!! BURNING BABY!!!

Naruto: LET'S GO EAT RAMEN!!

Temari: We have nothing better to do…why not?

Naruto: YAY!!

Takashi: I'LL BEAT YOU ALL THERE!! BURNING!!

-everyone goes to eat ramen-

**THEWORDYPAGEBREAKSINCEPAGEBREAKSDONOTWORK!!**

**Me: ALRIGHT!! That's the end of that chapter! Where absolutely NOTHING carnival related happened!! Everyone will have a long ramen break while I work at the Commonwealth bank with Ichigo and Cyrus!! LOL! Weeelllllll…I honestly have nothing to say…so review plz! -puppydog eyes- Oh, and just so everyone knows, when I finished writing this I'd also finished watching all the Abridged eps out so far for Bleach, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.…And a Death Note one but that's not really important XD**

**Death Note Cast: WHAT?!?!**

Me: Ahahaha…-sweatdrop- Joking!!


	7. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
